


Memory

by willowmellontree



Series: Torchwoods private lives [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Ianto Jones, Pre-Episode: s01e10 Out of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwoods private lives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Memory

It was a quiet winter’s night and Jack had his arm around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I stroked my fingers through his soft hair like I do every night as his breathing slowly evened out. He wasn’t sleeping, just thinking. I could practically hear the cogs in his head clanking around, so I knew he wouldn’t be asleep for a while.

“What you thinking about?” I asked him softly. There was no point being loud. Today had been loud enough. An alien came through the rift and it’s known throughout the universe as the shrieking sheef. As I said, it was very loud, so we’re just keeping it quiet for a while.

Jack tilted his head slightly so he could see me. “How long will my memory last?”

I continued to stroke his hair. I’ve always liked how it felt. “What do you mean?”

He started to trace little circles on my hip with his thumb. “If I live for a million years, do you think I’d still be able to remember you?”

I had to think of that one. Jack told me he was immortal ages ago because he knew I wouldn’t judge him for it. “I mean, I’d like to think you will, but realistically, I don’t know. Perhaps you’ll just know that I once existed, but you might not remember my name or what I looked like.”

Jack sighed. “I’d like to remember you. You’re special.”

I couldn’t stop myself from grinning in the dark. “I feel honoured.”

My partner sat up and cupped a hand on my face. “But you are, though. I never realised before now, but I…”

“Don’t say it yet…” I told him. I don’t think I was ready to hear him say it. Not yet, anyway.

He kissed me lightly. “You wouldn’t believe me if I said it now, would you.” It wasn’t a question he just knows me too well. “I don’t know why you think no one could love you, but anyone who met you could easily fall in love with you.” Jack said.

I smiled. “Alright then. Just for the record, I love you too.”

“How do you get to say it and I don’t?” He asked teasingly, but I could tell he had a grin on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders. “I know you’d believe me.”

He snuggled back to where he was before he sat up. “You should go to sleep. We have to be up early in the morning.”

I groan. I hate getting up early in the morning. Especially when it’s cold outside, and it’s nice and warm in bed. “Why?”

“Because I need to test everyone on the proticals, and I might even get in some shooting practice while I’m at it.” He told me.

I knew he was right because Gwen hardly knew them yet (She didn’t read the handbook all the way through.) Owen was a little dodgy on them (I don’t think he’s ever touched the handbook in his life) and it’s been years since Tosh learnt them. To be honest, I might need to look over them because Jack likes to change them every so often. “Sounds a good idea. Doesn’t explain why we have to get up early though.”

He shifted around a bit. “We have over two hundred different situations to get though.”

“Two-hundred?!” I exclaimed, forgetting to be quiet. “Last time I checked, there was only forty-seven.”

“You passed the first test. Well done.” He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. “Night Jack.” I kissed him on the top of his head. “Rwy’n dy garu di Cariad.” I knew he understood. He makes out he doesn’t know a word in Welsh, but he’s fluent.

“Love you too, Ianto.” He said back. I knew he’d take any chance to say it, even if I didn’t want him too. No one’s ever actually said those words to me. Not even Lisa or my family, no matter how many times I said it to them. Hearing Jack say those words, just means the world to me and I have no idea how to act upon it because it’s new.

Sometimes I wish I could have the kind of life that Tosh writes in her books. Everyone seems to be close to each other in them, but I wouldn’t trade what I have here for anything. I probably would’ve before I met Jack, but I’d never give him up. Not after what he just told me.


End file.
